Naruto and the kunoichi
by Naruto1236
Summary: In this story every kunoichi wants naruto. Obviously there will be a lot of lemon in this story
1. Mommy issues

**Ok so this is a lemon.So obviously it's gonna be dirty so I'm warning you right** **now.Remember this is a (FAN FICTION) so it isn't real.**

"Talking"

'Thinking to themselves'

Naruto was walking down the village."Man I've got to go home.Mom is gonna be pissed with me".He started to run home as the sun was setting.

Naruto busted through the door."Mom I'm home.I'm sorry I was late".He walked into the room and saw kushina standing there with her fist pointed at him.

"You are in so much trouble mister". Naruto gulped "Can I do anything for you" he asked.

"Anything?" he said."Umm yes anything mom".Naruto was wondering what the hell was going through his mom's head.

"Naruto follow me to my bedroom" she started to walk towards her bedroom he followed after her."Naruto now take off your clothes off".

"Wait what mom no I'm not going to be naked in front of you" Naruto told her.

"I'm your mother now be quiet and take your damm clothes off" she yelled at him.He started to take his clothes off.He stopped when he reached his boxers.

"Wait a minute I'll be right back" she walked in the restroom and started to take her clothes off.Until she was only wearing her bra and underwear.

'What the fuck am I doing in my mom's bedroom.Why did she ask me to strip down until I reached my boxers' naruto thought to himself.She called his name in a sexy tone "Naruto kunn".

He turned around and saw his mother in her bra and underwear walking slowly towards him."Umm mom I think I'm just going to go to my room".

She grabbed his hands and turned him around."Oh no this is how you can make up being late to our mother and son day".

"Umm and that would be?".She pulled him towards her their lips almost touching."This" she kissed him.At first he pushed her away."Mom we aren't supposed to do this.Aww man what am I saying I want this".He leaned in and kissed her.'Man mom is a great kisser'.

She jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist.He grabbed her thighs and slowly but surely his hands made their way towards her ass.She interrupted the kiss and told him "Squeeze my ass.Slap it if you want".

"Ok mom"naruto responded.He started to squeeze her ass from time to time.After kissing she jumped off his waist."Naruto Kun when we're doing this I'm not you mother I'm kushina uzumaki" naruto nodded as it was weird for him to call her mom with everything they were doing.

Kushina took her underwear off then took her bra off.This released her amazing breasts."Kushina Chan come here" naruto called in a sexy tone.

"You know I haven't had sex since your dad died" she told him.They started to kiss more until kushina felt naruto's boner."Hmm Naruto Kun it looks like you like me this way".

Kushina started to pull his boxers down."I love you kushina" naruto told his mom.When she pulled his boxers of she saw that he had a 9.5inch cock.She started jerking it then put it in her mouth."Oh fuckk!! Damm kushina you can sure suck dick" naruto told her.

She kept sucking his dick for 10 minutes."Kushina I think it's time to use these holes" she nodded and laid on top of the bed.Naruto soon followed as he grabbed his dick and moved it near her pussy.

"first we'll start with your pussy.Then I'm going to try your ass" naruto told kushina as he put his dick in her pussy.He started off slow since it was his mother's first time having sex for 16 years."Naruto Kun don't worry fuck me I want you to fuck me hard".

Naruto heard this and started to fuck her harder."I'M GOING TO FUCK YOU.YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN!!" Naruto yelled at her.She started to moan his name "Hmm Naruto Kun.Yes just like this".

Naruto was shoving his whole dick in her pussy."OH MY GODDD YESSS NARUTO KUNNN!!" kushina moaned.Naruto kept fucking her until he felt his release.'Fuck her pussy is tasty.Shitt I'm about to cum' naruto thought to himself.Kushina has her release and soon naruto followed.

"Call me a slut.Talk dirty to me fuck me".Naruto nodded and started going faster and faster."Ok you dirty slut.I'm going to fuck you so hard that you won't ever feel your legs".

Naruto kept fucking her and loved her pussy."Mom let's try this" naruto took his dick out of her pussy and had it in front of her ass.

"Naruto it's my first time doing anal".Naruto put his dick in her ass slowly.Kushina moaned loud."Tak- take it out it hurts".

Naruto kissed her on the lips and put his dick in further.He started fucking her missionary style.He heard her moaning louder than usual.He started playing and sucking her breasts."Don't play with my breasts while you're stretching my ass!!".Kushina couldn't handle anymore anal even though it felt amazing her ass was in pain.

Naruto felt like cumming in her ass."Mom I'm cumming!!!" naruto yelled.Kushina felt naruto stick his whole dick in as he released all of his thick fluid.

"YESSSSSSSS FUCK MEE LIKE THAT!!!!!kushina screamed.After a whole minute of his release he laid next to her."Mom that was fucking amazing".

"Of course naruto.And my pussy is all yours so whenever you're horny you can just fuck me".Naruto kissed his mother and fell asleep next to her on their bed.

 **Ok so yes kushina is dead but this isn't cannon so yeah she is alive in this fan fiction.**


	2. The blondes

**Ok here is chapter 2 I spent a long time doing this so enjoy.Before we start remember this is a lemon so their is sexual content.**

"Talking"

'Thinking to self'

Naruto was walking down the village hoping to find something to kill time.He had been walking for hours and the sun was starting to go down.'Man I can't believe I had sex with my mom'.It had been a week since naruto had sex with kushina.

'Man now I feel like having sex with someone but who?'.Naruto was thinking about who he could have sex with.Then it crossed his mind.'Ino has a big ass and great tits maybe I can fuck her'.

Naruto started running towards the flower shop and saw that ino was inside."Hey naruto quite a surprise seeing you here.I'm just closing up".Naruto didn't talk at all he just kept staring at her body.

"Umm yea well I wanted to see if I can stop by your house tonight.I had a big fight with my mom" naruto lied to her.

"Well my parents aren't going to be home for the whole weekend so you can spend the night in the guest room" she told him.Naruto helped her with closing the store.

They left the store and started to head towards ino's house."So what did you and your mom argue about" she asked him.'Shit I don't know what to say'.

"Well it's sorta personal so I can't really tell you ino.I wish I could but I can't" he lied."It's fine"ino ensured him.They stopped in front of her house and entered.

"Guest room is in the hall last door on the left" ino told naruto as she walked to her room.Naruto headed towards the guest room and closed the door.'Now I can fuck that sexy bitch' naruto told himself.

He heard low moans and walked out the guest room and peaked through the door.He saw ino masturbating rubbing her pussy while she rubbed her left breast.Naruto opened the door and walked in."Idiot what are you doing" ino yelled as she covered her body.Naruto walked closer to her until he was at arms reach.

"Ino I know you want this dick" naruto told her.Ino held her fist in front of naruto's face nearly touching him."No I don't" ino said with a blush.Naruto got a little closer until ino swung with no strength at him.

He caught her fist and kissed her on the lips.She accepted naruto's tongue and kissed him back.Ino would be lying if she said she didn't want naruto to fuck her.Naruto put his hands on ino's ass.

'I can't believe I'm going to fuck Ino Yamanaka' naruto was excited since he knew ino was still a virgin.

"I want you in me naruto" ino interrupted their kiss.They both took their clothes off.Naruto took his sweater off then his shirt.Ino followed as she unbuttoned her top then took her skirt off."Now feast your eyes on this" naruto told her as he took his boxers off revealing his hard cock.

'Oh my god his cock is huge' ino was excited that naruto has a huge cock.Ino took her panties off which proved that she was wet."Naruto ready to see one thing no man has ever seen" she teased.Naruto nodded yes as she took her bra off.

As soon as he saw them naruto threw ino to the wall.He started to kiss her and massage her breasts with his hands."Suck them naruto.Lick them make me your bitch" ino yelled at naruto.

Ino threw naruto on her bed and hovered over him.Naruto started to suck her nipples and massage her breasts.He could feel that they were fully erect.Ino let out moans of pleasure."Let me suck your cock naruto" ino told naruto.

Naruto stopped sucking her breasts and sat up while ino got up and stood in front of naruto's legs.She licked the tip which was highly sensitive to naruto.Ino put naruto's dick in her mouth and started to suck his dick.

Naruto let out moans of pleasure.He put his hand on ino's head.He started to pull her hair back so it didn't get in the way.'Shit at this rate I'm gonna cum' naruto thought to himself.

"Fuck ino I'm gonna cum" he told her."Com in ma moush (Cum in my mouth)" she told him while still having his dick in her mouth.

Naruto felt his release coming so he pushed ino's head in to his cock."FUCK I'M CUMMING!!!!" naruto cummed into her mouth.Ino felt his thick,warm and juicy liquid fill her mouth.Her mouth was being overwhelmed by the amount of cum he was releasing.She swallowed all of his cum.

She started licking her lips and fingers."Naruto now give me that cock" ino demanded.Ino got up and laid on the bed."First I must taste your pussy" he told her.

Naruto got on his knees and leaned towards ino's pussy.He started to lick her clit then heard her moans."mm naruto don't stop" she moaned.

Naruto kept licking her pussy until ino insured him that she was cumming."Naruto!! I'm cumming" ino released on naruto's tongue.

Naruto got up and rubbed his cock near ino's pussy."Stop teasing me!! Fuck me" she demanded him.He smiled and directed his cock inside of her pussy.He started to feel her tight pussy surround his cock."Damm your fucking pussy is tight ino" naruto told her.

"Fuck me hard naruto.Don't hold back on me.Fuck me to the point where I can't walk" she begged to him.He grabbed her breasts as he started to shove his dick in her pussy.He put her in the missionary position and started to fuck her hard."Get ready ino I'm going to jam my whole dick in your pussy" naruto warned her.

Naruto shoved his whole dick in her pussy and heard ino yell."Fuckkk.I LOVE YOUR COCK FUCK ME HARDER NARUTO MAKE ME CUMM!!!" she yelled.Naruto kept fucking her in an incredible speed.

"Ino make your pussy tighter" naruto demanded.Ino used her muscles to tighten her pussy."Oh fuck" naruto moaned.Ino felt her pussy being destroyed by naruto's huge cock."Oh man my pussy it feels so good" ino moaned as she rubbed naruto's back.

Naruto stopped shoving his dick in her pussy."Hey why did you stop?" ino asked.Naruto took his dick out of her pussy."Don't you think your pussy has had enough fun?Now let's try your ass" naruto suggested as he rubbed his dick near her ass."Naruto this is my first anal so be careful".

Naruto kissed ino on the lips then put his dick in her tight ass."MM NARUTO IT HURTS TO MUCH" ino yelled in pain.Naruto shoved his dick even deeper in ino's ass.

"Just endure it I'm almost there ino" naruto told her.He could feel her tight ass squeeze his cock."Wow ino your ass is tighter than your pussy" naruto pulled his dick out of her ass.He got up and grabbed her legs and put them on his shoulders.

"Naruto you're stretching my ass" she yelled.Naruto jammed his cock into her ass.He started off slow and kept fucking her ass at a slow pace."NARUTO FUCK ME HARDER I KNOW YOU'RE HOLDING BACK NOW FUCK ME.SHOVE YOUR WHOLE COCK IN NOT JUST A LITTLE" ino yelled at him.

"Fine but if it's too much then tell me" naruto started to go at a faster pace.Now he was tearing ino's ass apart."OH FUCKK NARUTO MY ASSS.AHH YESSS JUST LIKE THAT FUCK MEE HARDER MMM I'M SUCH A SLUT"ino moaned loudly.

"You fucking slut take my load in your ass" naruto told her as he released his whole cum into he ass."YESSS FUCKK MEEE AHHH IT'S SO MUCHH MY ASSS"

ino felt her ass fill up with cum.She also felt some of it falling out of her ass.

"Wow that was great naruto" ino told him as she kissed him.Naruto laid down as ino got on top of him."I love you naruto.Can I ask you one question" ino asked.

"Yea what is it ino" naruto answered her as he kissed her."Will you fuck me again.Did I satisfy you is what I'm basically asking you".

"Yes I will fuck you again ino.Your pussy and ass did satisfy me.But I'm not sure I satisfy you" he told her as he summoned clones.

"So you want more huh.Well come and get it" she teased them.Naruto who was under ino put his dick in her ass.One of the clones put their dick in her pussy.They both started fucking her "AHHH MYYY ASSSS MYYY PUSSSY NARUTO KEEP FUCKING MEEE AHHH YOUR DICK IS SOO BIG" ino moaned.

"Looks like you can still talk" one of the clones said as it shoved it's dick in her mouth."Mmm al ofl my holses (All of my holes)" ino said with a cock in her mouth.

Naruto kept fucking her ass while the clone tore her pussy apart.Ino grabbed on to the clone's legs as she sucked it's dick."Take this!!" the clone jammed it's dick down ino's throat.Ino took the dick out of her mouth to breathe for a bit.

All of naruto's clones felt like cumming."I'M CUMMING!!!!" they all yelled.Ino felt them thrust at a faster pace."YESS CUMM INSIDE ALL MY HOLES!!!" she demanded.Ino felt the clone shove his dick in her throat."AHHH WE'RE CUMMMING!!!!" they all yelled.Ino felt her ass fill up with cum then her pussy and finally her mouth fill with cum.She swallowed all the cum in her mouth and fell down on the bed.The clones disappeared after cumming.

Ino laid on naruto's chest."Wow naruto my holes feel great.Thank you for making my first time amazing" she thanked him.He started to kiss her."I just wish it could last longer.It felt amazing my pussy and my ass feel great".

Naruto slapped her ass."It could if you're up for round 3 ino".He grabbed and squeezed her ass.She blushed and walked towards his cock."Let me clean you off naruto" she started to lick all the cum off his dick.

"mm I love your cum it tastes amazing.It's so warm and thick" ino told him.He kissed her on the lips and could taste his cum but he didn't care since he was still horny for more.

Naruto kissed her more and let ino take control of the round.Ino lifted herself from his waist and grabbed his still erected cock and put it in her pussy."I want more pussy action naruto" she begged him.

"Ok but your ass is next" he told her.She started bouncing on his cock her breasts bouncing up and down.Naruto grabbed her breasts and squeezed them.Man ino your tight pussy might make me cum already" he moaned.

"I'm going to shove your whole cock in my pussy" she went down for the last time.Only this time she went down all the way."Shitt!!!" naruto yelled as he released his cum inside her already cum filled pussy.

Naruto lifted her up and shoved his cock in her ass."Oww naruto not so rough.My ass is already tight" she yelled at him.She started bouncing on his cock."Man naruto this is great my ass loves your cock" she moaned.Naruto let out moans when ino would bounce on his cock."Wow ino your ass is so tight I'm going to cumm again" naruto felt himself about to cum so he squeezed the hell out of ino's breasts.

"IM CUMMING" naruto yelled as he filled ino's ass with cum for the third time."AHHH YESSS NARUTOOO MORREEE"ino moaned.She fell down next to naruto and put her head on his chest."Let's rest ino that was fucking incredible".

"Sure was" she agreed.Ino fell asleep and so did naruto.

 **Ok so this is the end now naruto had sex with ino.Who should be next.**


	3. Uzumakis

**Wow thanks for the support guys.Also I know people want specific kunoichi but don't worry I'll make sure to add as many as I think would be good for him.Okay enough talking here it is**.

"Talking"

'Thinking to self'

 _Chapter 3_

It had been a week since naruto had sex with ino.'Man I'm glad ino's parents will be gone next weekend.Her pussy and ass are amazing' naruto thought to himself.

Naruto was throwing punches in the air.He was training since he started to become rusty.'Man I'm going to become stronger than ever' naruto told himself.

He was starting to form a rasengan in his hand when suddenly shizune walked up to him."Naruto lady tsunade will like to see you" she told him.Naruto stopped compressing the chakra and walked with shizune.

"So shizune I know this might sound out of line but have you ever had well you know" naruto asked her.Shizune's face turned pure red "Of course but it's been a while since I had sex" she answered him.

"Oh" he told her.They entered the hokage office and greeted tsunade."Ok naruto I have a mission for you.I'm going to need you to tell Karin Uzumaki to come back to the village".

"Why?" he asked."Well she wasn't a bad person.She was just following sasuke's orders but now that he is now on our side we're good".Naruto nodded as he left the office.

He walked back in the room."Before you say anything she is in a small village called the village of the trees.She is currently an assistant to the leader of their village" tsunade told him.

He left the building and ran through the village.'Man I think I remember how she looks like' naruto opened the envelope and saw a picture of her.Man she was beautiful.

He ran past the gate and headed towards the village.'I must hurry' naruto thought to himself.

 _Meanwhile with karin_

She was doing some paper work for the village."Man their sure is a lot today.I can't believe sasuke left me for that flat bitch sakura!" she yelled.She finished up and headed towards her house.

Naruto finally got to the village."M..Man I'm so tired" naruto said as he tried to catch his breath.He got to the front office and asked for karin."She is at her house" the lady at the front desk told him.

Naruto asked for her address."It's the last house on the second block" she answered him.He thanked her and ran until he was in front of Karin's house.He knocked and waited a minute until she finally opened the door."Oh hey naruto what brings you here?" she asked.

"Lady tsunade said that you can come to the leaf village and she will heal your wounds from when you were a kid.Also that you are no criminal" he told her.

"Oh well I'll see when I can come by.I was just about to sleep" she told him only to be ignored as he looked at her skirt and breasts."Oh sure well see ya" naruto dashed away.

'Now I can finally do what I want' karin laid on her bedroom and pulled her panties off.She licked her fingers and started to masturbate with her right hand.Her left hand rubbing her breast.'I can feel a chakra near me.It's naruto I hope he gets the courage to come in and fuck me' karin thought to her self.

Naruto entered the room and stood in front of karin.She obviously pretended to cover herself."What the hell you idiot can't you just knock!" she yelled at him.Naruto ignored her words and walked closer to her.

"I know you saw me karin.You obviously want love" he told her as he planted soft kisses on her neck."mmm naruto stop" she moaned.He ignored her words and captured her lips in a romantic kiss.She kissed him back."Naruto give me what I want" she demanded.

Naruto kissed her again while taking her top off and taking his shirt off.Karin ended their kiss and took her panties off."Come on naruto" karin said on a horny tone.

Naruto took his boxers off and saw karin rubbing her pussy.'Oh my his cock is the biggest I've ever seen' karin told herself.Naruto pushed her against the bed and started to suck on her breasts.

"Oh fuckk yes suck my nipples" karin moaned.Naruto started to play with her nipple and slowly started make his way down her body.He started kissing her until he reached her pussy."Use that tongue of your's naruto" karin moaned.

Naruto started using his uzumaki tongue which made karin cum in his mouth.Naruto started to kiss her again and felt her hand start to jack his dick off.Karin got up and threw naruto back on the bed while still grabbing his dick."I'm going to suck your balls completely dry" she challenged him.

"Ok then but if you can't handle no more of my dick then I can fuck you whenever I want to" naruto challenged her."Deal but if I win then you have to fuck sakura" naruto nodded a yes.

'Oh I'm going win because I don't want to have sex with sakura.And I don't like her anymore.She is one of my closest friends it would just be weird' naruto thought to himself.Karin started to put his dick in her mouth.Naruto moved her hair to the back of her back.'I need to win so naruto can tell me if sakura has a good pussy' karin told herself.She kept sucking it in a quick speed.

"I'm goonna swallawo thisc cock (I'm going to swallow this cock)" karin yelled with naruto's dick in her mouth.Naruto grabbed the back of her head and and shoved his whole dick in.Karin felt his dick touch her throat.

"You asshole" karin yelled at naruto.Naruto ignoring her yells kissed her."Are you ready for this?" naruto asked her.She nodded a yes.Naruto started to rub his hard dick around her pussy almost going in."Stop teasing me naruto!" she yelled at him again.

Naruto slowly entered his dick in her pussy and started to thrust at a slow speed.He started to fuck her missionary style."oh yesss" karin quietly moaned.Naruto wanted her to scream so he started to put more of his dick in her tight pussy.Naruto heard her moans grow much louder and more constant."I think your breasts want more sucking" naruto told karin.

Before she could reply he was already playing with them.'Fuck this is fucking great I wont be able to beat him.His dick is going in so deep and my breasts they feel so good' karin thought to herself.

"Fuck this tight pussy is great.I think im gonna cumm!!" naruto yelled as he shoved his whole dick in to her pussy."OH YESSSS MOREEE.CUMM IN MY PUSSSYYYY!!!" karin yelled as she felt his thick and warm cum flood her pussy.

Naruto stopped thrusting and kissed her on the lips."Get on all fours" he demanded her.She did as he said and turned around to see naruto entering his dick into to her pussy.'Shit doggy style is my favorite position' karin thought to herself.

'Man she really isn't to give up.Hmm oh I know how to make her stop I'll stretch her ass and suck her breasts no woman can handle that' naruto told himself.He started to speed up and heard karin moan "Mmm yesss more more fuck my pussyy.Make me fucking cummm".

"Stop let me feel that cock" she ordered him.Naruto stopped and let karin bounce on his cock."Oh shit im gonna cumm!" karin yelled.

Naruto slapped her ass to make her cum quicker.Naruto felt her cum surround his dick."Now I'm going to make you scream" naruto told karin.

He took his dick out of her pussy and rubbed it around her ass."Umm no stop I've never tried anal!" karin told naruto but it was useless as he put his dick in her ass."Never tried it when now you're going to".Naruto started to slide his dick in and out of her tight ass.

"Man your ass is fucking tight karin" he said as he constantly slapped her ass. Naruto stopped for a moment and sat up while karin sat on his dick."OWWW NARUTO IT'S TOO MUCH FOR ME!!"Karin moaned as naruto started to move up and down.

He started to pick up the speed.'Man I'm going to make her give up' he told himself."MM NARUTO HURRY UP AND FUCK MEEE!!!!" karin yelled.Naruto started to fuck her faster.Karin started moaning loud which made naruto go even faster and deeper than before.He grabbed karin's bouncing breasts and started to suck on them.

"MMMM FUCKK MEEE" karin screamed.Naruto felt like cumming because of karin's tight ass."SHIT I'm cumming your asss fuckkk!!" naruto felt his release coming.

"CUMM IN MYY ASSS HOLEE"karin demanded.Karin felt naruto's thick cum fill her pussy for a minute."OOHHH MY GODDD SO MUCH CUMM" she moaned as naruto was cumming in her ass.After he finished his release he laid her on the bed."We're not done here yet karin I'm gonna fuck your ass and your pussy" he yelled at her.He placed her legs on his shoulders and felt her ass become even tighter than before.

He started to rub her breasts and squeeze them."Don't play with my tits and stretch my ass" she yelled at him.This only made things worse as he started to suck her breasts and fuck her at the same time."naruto hmmm more" karin moaned.

Naruto kissed her in the lips."I love your pussy and ass karin" naruto told her.Naruto could fuck karin every day and it could still be tasty for him.

"I love you naruto.I love your cock and my pussy and ass agree with me" she told him.Naruto could feel his release coming again."Oh fuckk I'M CUMMING!!"naruto yelled as he started to speed up.

"AHHH CUMM INNN MYY ASS NARURO AHHH!!!" karin moaned as she felt naruto fill her ass fill up with cum.His thick warm and layers of cum filled her ass."Do you want to give up karin?" naruto asked her.

'Man I can't continue his cock is too much for my body' karin thought to herself.

"Yes naruto your cock is to big for me to handle" she gave up.Naruto laid next to karin grabbing her breasts and rubbing them."I knew you couldn't handle my dick" he teased her.

"Shut up" she said as she laughed.Naruto stuck his dick in her pussy he could feel all the cum dripping from her pussy.'Man I want more this won't satisfy my dick' naruto thought to himself.

'Now that I can fuck her whenever I want.I'm going to fuck karin tomorrow morning' naruto told himself.Karin got up and stood over naruto's dick."Let me clean you off" karin said as she licked all of the cum off naruto's dick.

"Mmm.Such tasty cum I love it.Do you think you have more?" she moaned.Naruto put his dick between her breasts and started to tit fuck her.Karin started to jack naruto's dick off with her breasts."Here take this karin" naruto unleashed his load in her face.

"mmm more cum to swallow" she said as she started to lick the cum off her face."Naruto I'm not working tomorrow so do you want to stay the night and leave tomorrow?" she asked.

He didn't answer her question.He just kissed her and laid her down putting the covers over them.Karin heard naruto let out little snores so she started to sleep as well.

 _Next morning_

Naruto woke up and saw that karin was in the bed.'Where is she.Did she leave me alone?' he asked himself.Naruto heard the shower start so he walked towards the restroom.He saw karin about to walk in and wash her body.Naruto entered the shower and scared her.

"Hey sexy" naruto called karin as he slapped her ass."You could have said something naruto" karin told naruto as she started to turn around.Naruto started to kiss her neck and grab her breasts.He gently rubbed her pussy."Naruto stop not here" she told him.

Karin turned around to face him and kissed him.Naruto pushed her against the wall and kissed her.They were making out like wild rabbits.None of them wanting to stop kept going for 10 minutes.

"Ok karin let's shower.If we don't stop then we might end up having sex here" he teased her by putting his dick in her pussy.They finished showering and dried off.Naruto put his black shirt on while karin put a robe on.She started to make breakfast while naruto cleaned her room.

"Man I cummed a lot yesterday" naruto yelled to karin from the bedroom.She laughed and put two plates on the table.Naruto ate the plate very quick and talked to karin as she finished her plate."Man what's for desert karin?" naruto asked.

"What do you want for desert?" she asked him as she cleaned the plates.

"You know what I want" naruto said as he pulled up her robe and slapped her ass.She blushed as she turned around to stare at his ocean blue eyes.He kissed her lips and lifted her off the ground.She wrapped her legs around his waist.Naruto loved how karin was such a freak of nature and how much of an amazing kisser she was.He placed her on the kitchen table and took her her robe off.

He started rubbing her breasts while still kissing her."mm naruto more" she moaned.Naruto started to take his pants off."Naruto why don't we take this to my room?" karin asked.

"Karin yesterday I didn't go to my full potential.I want to fuck you anywhere I can" he told her as his dick entered her pussy."Why naruto why didn't you go to your full potential?" she asked him.

"I didn't want to hurt you but if you want I'll fuck you hard" he answered her question.He started suck her left breast while he squeezed and rubbed her right breast."mm yess fuck me hard naruto shove that whole cock in me" she moaned.

"Ok but after we're done you're gonna clean me off" he told her.She nodded and started to feel naruto fuck her.Naruto started to fuck her doggie style and felt her tight pussy squeeze his dick."mmm yes more fuck me I know this isn't your full potential" she yelled at him.

"Ok then I'll stop holding back on you" he started to pound her harder than usual.The impact between Karin's ass and naruto's legs was loud."Oh my god it's so good.My pussy it feels amazing.I can't handle this much!" karin loudly moaned as she lightly shove naruto away from her.

"I told you that you wouldn't be able to handle all of it" he told her.She laid in the table with her legs wide open."I know but I'm getting bored of getting fucked like a dog.I want you to fuck me hard naruto!" she yelled at him.Naruto smiled as he got on the table and fucked her missionary style.

'oh my god it's so deep that I feel like it's gonna come out of my mouth' karin thought to herself.Naruto started to feel his release coming.He started to pick up his speed and rub her breasts."FUCKK NARUTO I'M CUMMING!!"karin screamed at the top of her lungs.

"FUCKK!!ME TOO I'M CUMMING INSIDE OF YOUR PUSSY!!"naruto yelled back at her.Naruto felt her cream fill his cock and soon he felt his release rush out.Karin could feel his humongous amount of cum."OHHH FUCKKK SO MUCH!!" karin screamed as her pussy was overwhelmed by his cum.

'Man I gotta get home.I'll make this a quickie' naruto thought to himself.He stopped fucking her."Let's try your ass now" naruto told karin.

He laid down with his head resting on a pillow.Karin crawled towards him and hopped on his dick.She started to move up and down slowly then picked up the pace.She started to his dick dig deeper and deeper before it would go back only to repeat the cycle.

"Mm that feels good karin.Your breasts look like they would love to be sucked" naruto told karin as he lick her nipple."mm yess they would.Fuck me!" she demanded.Naruto grabbed her back and pulled her down towards him.Karin felt his whole dick squeeze in to her tight ass and continue until it stopped and she felt him cum a little.

"Whoops looks like it slipped out" naruto chuckled.She kissed him on the lips.Naruto turned her body and lifted her legs up then wrapped his arms around her legs and her head."Your pussy will be tighter like this" naruto said as his dick entered her ass.

'Oh my fucking god it hurts.It's so tight' karin thought to herself.Naruto started to jam his dick in her ass but was obly able to stick in a little bit of his cock before karin's ass stopped it.

"I'm gonna cum in your ass.I'm gonna fuck you until you can't walk anymore" he yelled as he jammed his whole dick into her ass."OHHH FUCKKK YESSS MOREE MORE.FUCKK MYYY TIGHTT ASSSS.CUMMM IN IT!!!"Karin loudly moaned.Naruto started to fuck her in a fast pace for a long period of time.

"FUCKKL I'M CUMMING!!!"naruto yelled as his dick released his cum.Karin felt his whole dick go in her ass then cum.

"FUCKKKK OHHH MYYY GOODDDDDDD MYYYY ASSSSSS AHHHH!!!!!!"she moaned louder than ever.Naruto let go of her and laid next to her."Man I don't want this to end" karin begged.

Naruto kissed her on the lips and proceeded to slap her ass."I've got to go karin.Man this was fun" naruto told her as he started to get up.She hugged him feeling his rock hard abs.

Naruto put his clothes on and walked towards the front door.Karin followed while putting on her robe.She stood in front of naruto."Will you come back to see me?" karin asked.

"Yea I'll come back and fuck you many times" naruto chuckled.Naruto kissed Karin passionately before he left.

 **Ok so naruto just had sex with karin.Next will be another sexy kunoichi.**


	4. Bigger is better

**Here is the fourth chapter enjoy.**

"Talking to someone"

'Thinking'

 _Chapter 4_

Naruto was walking out of the village of trees.'Man karin was good but I need more pussy' naruto told himself.He kept walking for seven hours until he finally reached a little restaurant.

'Mm don't mind if I do' naruto told himself.He walked in and ordered ramen he saw a face that was familiar face.Naruto saw samui eating some food.

'Beautiful blonde hair,Lovely green eyes,and big breasts.Man I have to fuck her' naruto told himself.He finished his bowl and walked towards her.

"Hey samui" naruto called.She looked up and continued to eat."Hey naruto" she responded.Naruto sat in front of her and started talking with her.

"What brings you here" he asked as he stared at her big breasts."Well I just wanted to live in konoha and see how it's like there".

"Well you can come to my place and we can talk if that's what you want" he asked her hoping she would accept."Sure sounds great let's go" she told him.

They walked out and headed towards konoha.Within half an hour they arrived and entered naruto's house.They entered and sat on the couch.

"So.. samui do you have someone in your life" naruto asked why staring at her breasts.'Man he is staring at them' samui told herself.

"Umm no I'm single" she answered his question.She stared at his dick time to time.

"Actually now that I notice it you are in a good mood today" he chuckled.She also laughed then noticed naruto was closer than before."umm what are you doing?" samui asked as naruto put his hand around her head.

"Just this" naruto kissed her on the lips.She wanted to shove him back but felt her tongue refuse to let him go.He started take her tops off.She felt her hands pull his shirt up.

She jumped in his lap and started to kiss him.Naruto put his hands around her waist."This is interrupting" naruto told samui as he unclipped her bra releasing her big luscious breasts.He started to lick her nipples and suck her breasts.

"mm naruto we shouldn't be doing this" samui moaned.Naruto answered her after making her nipples erect."Na we should be doing this".

Samui got off his lap and took her panties off and got on her knees.She took his pants off.'Holy shit it's so big' samui thought to herself.Naruto felt her tongue lick the tip and suck it.

'I'm glad mom isn't gonna be home for a week' naruto thought to himself.Kushina had gone to a friend's house for a week to help her with her love problems.He friend had lost her husband and was depressed.

Naruto looked down at samui who was able to fit half his cock in her mouth.Samui unexpectedly put his whole dick in her mouth."Oh fuckk!" naruto moaned as he threw himself back on the couch.

Naruto put his hands on her head and pulled her head towards his dick.He felt her saliva cover his dick and instantly cummed inside her mouth.'Oh my god it's so warm,thick and tasty.There is so much in my mouth' samui thought to herself.

"Man you've suck my dick the best" he complimented her.She nodded and was lifted up by naruto."I wanna fuck you in my bed" naruto told her as he entered his room and laid her down on the bed.

He started kissing her while rubbing her clit.He slowly started to finger her pussy while still kissing.He felt his finger get wet "Wow you're so fucking wet samui" naruto teased her.

"mm yea it's because you're making me wait for your dick" she moaned.He stopped kissing her and started to lick her pussy.She started to rub her breasts and lick her nipples.Naruto felt her cumming inside his mouth.

"Ok then I won't keep you waiting" he told her.He got up and rubbed his dick around her pussy."Stop teasing me!! Fuck me already!!"she demanded.He squeezed his dick in her pussy and started to pull her towards him.He felt her ass slap pound on his legs.

'Fuck this shit is tight' naruto told himself.Naruto stopped and switched positions.She sat down on his dick while be laid on the bed."Ride my dick cowgirl" naruto told samui.

Samui started to hop on his dick only allowing one third of his dick in her tight pussy."Mm this feels good I love riding your cock" samui moaned.

Naruto grabbed her breasts and started to rub them.He constantly squeezed her nipples which made her moaned louder.He grabbed her ass and started to gently squeeze then began to slap it.

"Mmm more more" samui moaned.Naruto grabbed her by the waist and which made her stop riding his dick.

"Now you're gonna ride my dick" naruto told her.He started to thrust up with monstrous power.His dick pounding her pussy and making her scream her lungs out.

Naruto started to grab her breasts harder as he felt his release come.He noticed samui's pussy was getting tighter every time he shoved his dick in her pussy.

'Is she gonna cum?" naruto asked himself.Samui knew naruto's dick was too much and she was going to cum.

"I'M CUMMING!!!!"she moaned.Naruto felt his dick releasing all of his cum.Naruto felt him cum more than ever.

'Oh fuck her tight pussy is making my dick cum' naruto thought to himself.

Samui took naruto's dick out of her pussy and laid next to him."Man that was great.My pussy feels great!" she told him.

"Yeah your pussy is good but your ass is gonna be better and tighter" he told her.

"Wait what?"she asked.He didn't answer her and just hovered over her.He tried to enter his dick in her ass but it was so tight that he forcefully allowed himself in.

"OH MYY NARUTO OWWW IT HURTS STOP!!" samui yelled in pain.He didn't listen and instead kissed her to make her stop complaining.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" he ensured her.He started to thrust his dick in her ass slowly.

'Holy Fucking Shit!! Her ass is tighter than Karin's,Ino's and mom's.And it was ino's first time' naruto thought to himself.Samui was moaning louder than usual so naruto knew exactly what to do.

"KAGE BUNSHIN!!"naruto yelled as two clones appeared.Samui's eyes widen as she knew what he was doing.

"WE'RE GOING TO FUCK YOU SO HARD.AFTER WE'RE DONE YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK AGAIN!!"they all simultaneously yelled.

"naruto I'll get her pussy while you fuck her ass" one of the clones told naruto.Naruto lifted samui up and set her ass on his dick.Once again naruto forced himself in her ass.

"WAIT GUYS-"she was interrupted as the clone put his dick in her pussy.She started to feel both of their big dicks in her holes.

Samui started to moan loudly almost screaming.This meant her mouth was always open.

"Looks like your mouth is open for business" the second clone chuckled as he jammed his dick in her throat.'Oh my god all of my holes are being stretched!' samui told herself.

"GUYS WE'RE ALL GONNA CUM AT THE SAME TIME OK!!"naruto yelled.They nodded a yes while samui nodded a no.She knew it would feel great but it would be painful to get fucked by three narutos.

Naruto started to move up and down her tight ass while the clone fucked her pussy.The third clone put samui's head between his legs so she so suck it easily.Naruto felt his release coming because of her tight ass.

"GUYS I CAN'T I'M CUMMING!!"naruto yelled.The two clones also felt their release coming so they both nodded to naruto's words.

'OWWW AHHHHHH IT'S SO MUCH!!' samui thought to herself as she felt her ass,pussy and mouth flood.She swallowed the first load of cum in her mouth and was surprised when the clone cummed again.

"Man this is too much for me" one of the clone yelled and disappeared.Samui swallowing his cum could finally breathe.She started to massage her breasts and felt the dick in her pussy stop.

"Fuck this ass is tight" naruto told his clone.Naruto started to pound her ass and started to shove his whole dick in her ass.

"OHH MYY GODDDD YESSSSS!!!"samui moaned loudly.Naruto started to feel his release approaching.Her tight ass was too much for naruto.No ass could compare to samui's ass.

'Fuck not even mom's tight pussy and ass compare.Ino's holes are fucking great but they didn't make me cum like this.And karin's holes are good but my dick is too much for her' naruto thought to himself.

"FUCK YESS NARUTO YOUR DICK IS THE BEST!!"samui yelled as both naruto's cummed again.Samui's screams could be heard through the whole neighborhood.Ino had been walking home when she stopped in front of naruto's house and heard samui moaning.

"OH YESSSSS FUCKK MEEEEE MOREEEE MAKKEEE MEEEE CUMM AHHHH"Samui moaned.Ino smirked and started to walk home.

'I can't wait for this weekend.I want naruto to fuck me again' ino told herself.

 **Back to Naruto and Samui**

Naruto couldn't believe how amazing her body was."Hey I've got an idea" naruto told them.

"What is it?" samui asked.Naruto didn't answer for while and instead fucked her more until he felt his release coming.

"FUCKKK I'M GONNA CUMM AGAIN!!" he yelled.Samui felt her ass flood with his thick warm cum.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUSTU"naruto summoned two more clones.Samui smirked as she was excited about having four dicks in her.

"You" naruto called one of the clones."Let's stretch this ass" naruto told him.The clone who was fucking her pussy cummed in her pussy and laid on the floor.

"Shit that's too much of me" the clone said as he was out of breath.Naruto and his second clone both put their dicks in her ass.

"AHHHH FUCKKKKK AHHHHH MMMM AAAAAAAA IT HURTS TAKE IT OUT YOUR DICKS ARE TO BIG FOR MY ASS!!!!!!"samui screamed as she felt both dicks squeeze in her ass.

"Perfect now she is really screaming" naruto told the clones.The clone on the floor got up and started to jerk off.

"AAAAA FUCKKK I'M SERIOUS TAKE IT OUT!!!!!!!!!"she yelled at them.Naruto ignored her and started to thrust faster and so did the clone.

"Since you haven't had any of samui can you shut her up she is screaming to much" naruto told the clone who had just been standing there.

He nodded and walked over to samui and started to suck her breasts.Samui started to scream louder and louder every time she felt the two dicks destroy her tight ass.

"AAAA-"she was cut off as the clone put his dick in her mouth.She started to suck his dick and rub her breasts.

"Looks like your mouth is open for business" the clone told her.She was only able to take in so much and felt herself cum even though they weren't fucking her pussy.

"Shit I'm cumming fuckk" the clone fucking her ass yelled.Naruto grunted since he was also cumming.They both cummed in her ass.

Samui yelled so loud that anyone in the world could hear."Man she can scream that loud while having my dick in her mouth" one of the clones told the others.

"Shit I can't" the clone said and vanished.Naruto wanted a clean up so he was about to switch with the clone.

"What about you?" he asked the clone who was jerking off.He disappointed naruto when he disappeared.

'Fuck I knew they wouldn't be able to handle samui' naruto told himself.The other clone disappeared.Samui let out a breath of relief.

Naruto stopped fucking her ass and went straight to her pussy.He started to fuck her once again.Samui threw herself towards his dick as he thrusted and caught him off guard.

"Shit!" naruto yelled as he cummed in her pussy.Samui collapsed on his bed.

"Wait a minute my dick isn't clean" he told her.She lifted herself with her remaining strength and licked his dick clean.She wanted to shower but couldn't due to her being so tired.

"Don't worry you'll shower tomorrow.My mom will clean my sheets" he ensured her.She rested her head on his chest and easily fell asleep.

'Another sexy kunoichi.Man am I happy right now' naruto thought to himself.

 **Ok that was chapter 4 ok I know it might be bad because I rushed a bit towards the end.So here it is samui got destroyed.**


	5. Hyuga and Uzumaki?

**o** **k so last chapter was pretty bad and was rushed but I'll make this one better.**

 **Last chapter naruto had sex with samui but now who is next**

"Talking"

'Thinking to self'

 _Chapter 5_

It had been week since naruto slept with samui,naruto had carried out with his life training and occasionally doing missions.He did have sex with ino and as expected it was good.He was sexually active with his mother but he had wanted something new.Kushina's holes were good but he wanted to taste something new he wanted to have sex with another kunoichi.

"Kaa chan I think I'm gonna go train right now" naruto told his mother as she bounced on his cock.She frowned and sighed in disappointment.

"Awww I wanted more of your cock" she whined.He gave her a look of frustration and with that she started to finish.He felt her orgasm and kissed her..After he finished he stopped kushina and got up.

"Alright If you want you can clean me off before I shower" he told her.Kushina cheered as she crawled towards him.Naruto sat on the bed and pulled kushina's head towards his dick.

"Swallow my cum you slutt!!" he ordered her.She swallowed all of his cum and got up to sit on his cock when suddenly naruto put his hand on her back.

"Kaa chan that's enough for today.When I get back I'll fuck you again just not now" he told her.She frowned and went to her room.

'ok now to shower' naruto told himself.He turned the shower on and started to think who could he possibly fuck.He had been showering for fifteen minutes and was about to get out when it hit him.

"Ok so I could fuck tsunade,shizune,hinata fuck it's so hard to choose" naruto told himself.Naruto narrowed it down to hinata or tsunade.

"Hinata has and amazing body but so does tsunade but hinata has feelings for me that date back to the academy days" he told himself.

'Ok so hinata it is" he told himself.He got out the shower and got dressed.He saw his mom cleaning the room and changing the bed sheets since they had some of naruto's cum on them.

He kissed her bye and walked out the door.He started to head towards hinata's house when he was stopped by ino.

"Naruto Kun do you think you can stop by my house at 9?" she asked him.He raised an eyebrow before answering her.

"Umm sure I'll drop by" he told her.She hugged him and walked away.Naruto didn't know what ino was up to but he didn't care for the moment.

He arrived at hinata's house and noticed it was open.He walked in and looked around.He found nobody so he started to head towards the door when he heard something in hinata's room.

He started to head towards her room in a quiet motion.When he arrived he opened her door quietly and peeked inside.He felt his dick shoot up like a rocket when he saw hinata naked.

'Holy fuck her body is fucking amazing' naruto told himself.He was patient and just looked at her choosing some clothes to wear.His dick was impatient and increased more in size as he looked at her.

Naruto started to jerk off and eventually lost his balance.He fell in to the room and heard hinata's scream.

"N-N-NARUTO KUN!!!"she screamed as she tried to cover herself.

"Hinata I know you were fully aware that I was here" he told her.She blushed even more since it was the truth.She had activated her byakugan and seen him.

"Fine I did know but why are you here?" she questioned him.Naruto wanted to fuck her then and there but controlled himself.

"Well I know you've always had a thing for me and I never gave you what you always wanted" he told her.She raised an eyebrow.

"What I always wanted" she told him.He walked closer to her.She started to back up until she was stopped by the wall.

"N-N-Naruto kun" she told him.He kissed her and started to feel her response to the kiss.He started to do more than just kissing and touching.

She felt his hands grab her butt.She pushed him back as she felt his erection.

"N-Naruto kun we shouldn't do this" she told him.He didn't respond to her and instead kissed her again.He took her towel off and threw it on the floor.Hinata wanted to stop but she didn't want to upset naruto.

"Oh man you have the nicest breasts in all of konaha" he told her.She blushed even more than before as he started to suck on her breasts.

"Thank you" she told him.He gave her nipple a little pinch and with that hinata wet herself.

"Hinata it's ok.You don't have to be nervous.I do want to fuck you but if you're nervous then I won't" he told her as he started to pull his pants up and head towards the door.

"No" she said as she grabbed his hand.

"I was enjoying it" she told him.She pulled him back in to the room and on her bed.She started to pull him pants down and saw his humongous dick.

"oh my" she said.He noticed hinata was overwhelmed so he kissed her and gave her comfort.

"It's ok take your time" he told her.She started to jerk it off and gave it a few licks time to time.He started to rub her pussy and poked his fingers through it.

"mmm" hinata moaned as she started to feel his fingers enter her pussy.Naruto finally felt her mouth wrap around his dick.He felt her start to speed up and swallow more of his dick.

"Damm you're a quick learner" he told her.Naruto was taking it slow since he knew hinata was a virgin.

 **Ino's pov**

"Can't wait for tonight" ino told herself.Her parents were leaving for a week so she had the house and flower shop all to herself.She knew what that meant.

She could have naruto all day.She wanted him to fuck her every day of the week.Ino was starting to rub her pussy at the thought of naruto.

"KNOCK KNOCK!". There was a knock at the door.Ino opened the door and was welcomed sakura in.

"Hey ino" sakura told her.Ino looked at Sakura's face and knew she was up to something.

"Hey sakura how's it going" ino responded.Sakura told her everything was fine and then said something that made ino blush.

"So.. you and naruto" sakura told her.Ino blushed and questioned her.

"What are you getting at" she told sakura.There was a moment of silence before sakura told her.

"Is there anything between the two of you?" she asked.Ino nodded a no and went to the kitchen to get some water.Sakura followed and chatted with her.

"oh well I just thought there was" she told ino.Ino poured some water in a cup.

"And what would give you that idea?" she asked sakura.Sakura took a while to answer but eventually did.

"Oh nothing just wondering why you were screaming.OH NARUTO!! MORE FUCKK MEEE!!!" she told her.Ino dropped the glass cup shattering it to pieces.

"Shut up ok" she told sakura.Sakura got closer to ino almost touching lips.Ino backed up instantly.

"Why did you get so close?" she asked sakura.Sakura gave her a peverted grin.

"Is his dick really that big?" sakura asked.Ino blushed and laughed at her.

"what is it" sakura asked confused.Ino continued to laugh for a couple of seconds until she finally stopped.

"Well if you want to know you have to figure out on your own" ino told her.Sakura was infuriated and wanted to beat the hell out of ino but she managed to control herself.

"Fine I'll just go and see myself" she said with pride.Ino laughed even more and made sakura even angrier.

"Well for starters naruto likes to grab on breasts why he destroys the pussy and well you are flat as shit" she said with a grin.

"Shut up ok I'll fuck him even if he doesn't want to" she protested.Ino laughed even more than before.

"Well you won't be fucking him today because he is fucking me tonight" she told sakura.

"Fuck you ino-pig" she yelled.

"Shut up flat chest" ino yelled back at her.Sakura angrily left ino's house.

 ** _Back to naruto and hinata_**

Naruto was getting ready to put his dick in hinata's pussy.His dick opened her pussy lips and peeked in.

"Naruto kun" hinata moaned.Naruto gave her a little thrust.He heard hinata moan every time he thrusted."Wow you're tight as shit" naruto told her.

"Well this pussy wants only one dick and thats your's" she told him.He smiled and started to thrust in a slow but passionate way.

He noticed right away that hinata got more aggressive when she was having sex.His first clue was when she had known he was watching her and she decided to do nothing.His second was when she tried to deep throat his entire dick and she succeeded.

"More Naruto Kun I want more of your dick!" hinata demanded.He started to thrust harder every time his legs hit her ass.

"Ok then hinata here have this!" he told her.Naruto felt her whole pussy swallow his dick whole.He felt his dick squeeze his pussy.

"Aahhhh fuckkk yesssss moreeeeee!!!!" hinata yelled.Hinata was screaming her lungs out.

Naruto knew it was getting quite late so he started to hurry up and finish.He knew he had to go to ino's house at 9.

"Hinata let's try this" naruto told her as he put his finger in her ass.Hinata jumped off his dick and looked back at him.

"Naruto kun we can't and we won't" she told him.He walked up to her and kissed her passionately while fingering her pussy.

"Hinata trust me" he told her.He put her on the bed and was about to fuck her doggy style.

"Ok Naruto Kun I trust you" she told him.He smiled and kissed her one last time before putting his dick in her ass.

He had to spread her ass apart to enter.He instantly felt hinata wetting herself uncontrollably.

"Ahhhhh NARUTOOO KUNNNN IT'S TO BIGGG FOR MY ASSS AHHH TAKE IT OUT!!" hinata screamed when he would thrust.

"Shhh" he told her.He slapped her ass and started to fuck her ass in god like speed.He covered her mouth but she was to loud so his hand was uneffective.

"AHHHH STOPPPP MY ASSSSS.FUCKKKK KEEEPP GOING FUCKKK IT HURTS BUT IT FEELS SO GOOD!!!"she screamed.

Naruto looked outside and saw that the sun was starting to set.He knew h could only fuck hinata for a few minutes.

"Here take this!!" he yelled as he cummed in her ass.What came out of hinata mouth was the loudest she had ever been near naruto.

"NARUTOOOOOO FUCKKKK AHHHHH MYYY ASSSSSSSS STOPP!!!!"she screamed.Naruto fell next to her and talked to her.

"So hinata will we ever fuck again?" he asked her.She smiled and kissed him on the lips.Finally she could act normally near naruto and she didn't need to be shy.

"Of course" she answered his question.He kissed her again and got up to out his clothes on.

"You have to leave already?" she asked.He nodded and continued to put his clothes on.Before he gave her a big kiss on her forehead then her lips.

'Ino's house it is"he told himself.Naruto started to walk towards ino's house.

 **Okay so hinata has now fallen victim to naruto's dick.Who's next?**


End file.
